scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer (Senior badge)
The Adventurer badge is part of the “It's Your Story - Tell It!” badge set introduced in 2011. It replaces the retired XXX badge. Purpose: When I’ve earned this badge, I’ll know how to go on a multi-day outdoor adventure trip with friends and Girl Scout sisters. Step 1: Enhance your adventure Choose your adventure activity and find a location that will offer possibilities for a trip of at least two nights. Keep your Leave no Trace principles in mind as you decide where to go. Then, choose one of the following to help enhance your adventure. CHOICES – DO ONE: Find out the background of your activity. '''If you’re rock climbing, you might review past expeditions: What are popular climbs, famous climbers, the challenges they face? Is there a great adventure novel on your activity? Or, if you’re rafting, look into the river – what are the different rapids on the trip, and what experiences have past adventurers had? '''OR Get to know the ecology of your adventure area. '''Dig into the science of the place – what’s the geology of your destination, what are common flora and fauna? Are there environmental issues or regulations of which you should be aware? Soil erosion, common pests, pollution issues? Use this information to prepare for step 4 – your outdoor service project. '''OR Add an element. '''Plan an activity within your adventure. For example, if you’re kayaking, find a fun hike to take one afternoon after you’ve set up camp. Or, if you’re biking, figure out an indoor adventure in case rain takes you off the road for a day. PAGE from the PAST '''Trail Musings You who have once followed the trail will never forget it. No matter where you may happened to be and no matter how many years have gone by, a wisp of wood smoke under your nose at twilight, or the chirp of a tree frog, or the feel of the hot sun on your shoulders, will be the signal for a whole flock of memories to come winging back to you. When you lie within four walls at night and hear the rain on the roof, you will remember how it sounded on canvas a few feet above your head, and how once a curtain of rain was the front door of your shelter. You will have good memories that no one can take away from you of good comradeship, of all kinds of weather, of gay little happenings along the way, of firelight flickering on the trees at night, of campfire songs, and food eaten among friends with the sauce of hunger and laughter. And, if you, also, remember that you were buffeted by the wind, scorched by the sun, soaked by the rain, smothered with dust, you will know that these things have made you one with all followers of the trail since time began. -''Girl Scout Handbook'', 1930 Step 2: Get in the team spirit – and refine your teamwork On your adventure, you’ll need to divide tasks and function as a group. You’ll need to keep everyone involved and excited. Try one of these for motivation and team-building to promote – and learn to manage – team spirit in challenging situations. CHOICES – DO ONE: If your adventure involves a new skill or fitness level, work on it together. '''This could be an entirely new skill, such as learning to spelunk or kayak, or it could be building endurance for a mountain-climbing or biking adventure. '''OR Attend a one-day high-adventure course. '''Ask for activities that will help refine the skills on which your group most needs to work. Do you need to learn to work together, or could you address a team issue you’ve had in the past so that it doesn’t come up on your outdoor adventure? '''OR Spend a day practicing cooperative and initiative games. 'Look for ideas in publications like Project Adventure’s ''QuickSilver, Silver Bullets, Cowtails and cobras,''and ''No Props. More to EXPLORE '''Make it a team-building weekend. Take one day for your team and one day to host younger Girl Scouts working on their Outdoors or Creative Play badges. High-AdventureGroups This is a list of independent groups offering high-adventure courses. Your Girl Scout council may, also, offer opportunities. * Association for Experiential Learning * Project Adventure * Outward Bound * National Outdoor Leadership School Step 3: Know your gear Whether you’re adventuring with equipment you’ve used before or trying out new gear, get to know it inside and out. What do you need to know to use it properly? What gear will be most effective on your adventure? Use one of the following to make your gear list and gather your equipment. As part of this step, put together your first aid kit, emergency plan, and list of emergency contact numbers. CHOICES – DO ONE: Talk to an expert in your adventure area. '''Find someone who often goes on your kind of adventure. What gear do they prefer? What are their recommendations for repairing and maintaining it? Do they have any great adventure tips to share? '''OR Go to a sporting-goods store. Find out the latest and greatest in gear for your adventure. This is a research mission! You don’t have to buy new things; you can find ideas for enhancements or small additions to what you have. OR Talk to a Girl Scout. Find a Girl Scout sister who’s been on a similar adventure. What did she pack? What did she wish she’d had? Plan accordingly, and get tips for your adventure. Equipment Safety Check Check your equipment against these guidelines: · Equipment must be suitable for the age, size, experience, and ability of the user. Backpacks, for example, must be adjusted and sized to fit each individual. Safety helmets must fit properly and be rated for the particular activity. Each person must have equipment that’s comfortable for her. Safety equipment must be used or easily accessible. · Whether owned, borrowed, or rented, equipment must be in good condition. Any equipment that appears defective must never be used and must be marked for repair or disposal. · The manufacturer’s instructions for safe use and care of equipment must be read and observed prior to using any equipment. In some cases, lives depend on the quality of the equipment and the way it’s used. Tip: '''Be prepared for unexpected repairs, too – are there certain tools, a spare tire, extra paddle, or lots of duct tape that could help you in a pinch? Step 4: Plan your service to the great outdoors '''Adventuring is tons of fun – help it stay that way. Combine the natural environment and service to others into your adventure, or help other Girl Scouts before or after your trip. This step adds one more level of preparation to your badge process, but an important one: making the world a better place. CHOICES – DO ONE: Help the natural environment. '''If you’ll be in a park or wilderness, work with area managers to find a service project to help the environment. You might maintain a trail or haul out trash. What are the needs of your location? '''OR ' ' Be a guide for younger Girl Scouts. '''In their Outdoors badges, Brownies learn to hike, Juniors take a camping trip, and Cadettes backpack. Use your skills to help younger Girl Scouts become outdoor adventurers, either by going along or helping train the girls before they go. '''OR Teach Leave No Trace principles. 'There are some great LNT activities available online that will help you show kids how to have responsible fun outdoors. You might plan a workshop for other groups on your trip, or teach younger Girl Scouts or other campers how to protect and respect natural surroundings. '''More to EXPLORE: Try this activity from 1963 “Senior Project: Conservation.” ' Learn the history or “land legend” of a camp property: What was the land like originally? What kinds of trees and plants grew there? What kinds of animals, birds, and water life did these attract? What can be done to restore the land, attract the birds and animals, preserve the water life? At the same time, get the help of an expert in checking the conservations needs that you can do something about now: soil erosion, tree and plant blight, insect control, or protection of stream banks or lake shores. Step 5: Capture the adventure '''You know your location and have your teamwork down, your gear prepared, and your service project planned. Time to set out! Choose one of these ways to capture the amazing days. Use what you make to remember details and talk with your friends about how everything went – and what you’d do differently on your next adventure! CHOICES – DO ONE: Shoot a digital photo series. '''When you return, make a gallery on a photo-sharing service. FOR MORE FUN: Choose an inexpensive option to get prints for every girl, or make T-shirts or calendars of your favorite shot. '''OR ' ' Write it down. ''' Take a sketch pad, keep a journal, or put together a field diary. If you have a cell phone and can connect to the Internet, you could even blog about your adventure while you’re off the beaten path! '''OR Make a video. '''If you’re carrying a video-enabled cell phone or camera, record highlights of your trip. If it’s okay with your companions, share the video on social media when you get back. '''CAREERS to EXPLORE * Mountaineer * Wildlife photographer * Wilderness survival instructor * Farmer * Camp director * River-rafting guide * Camping equipment designer * Paramedic * Conflict mediator * Human resources specialist * Bike technician * Team-building consultant * Ranch wrangler * Motivational speaker * Outward Bound therapist * Kayak instructor * Fish and game warden * Exotic animal veterinarian * Environmental scientist * International diplomat Category:Seniors Category:Outdoors Category:It's Your Story – Tell It!